Hostage
by timydamonkey
Summary: One-shot. Paul POV. "You hurt me, Suze, and you’re going to regret it. I can read you like a book, and I can play you like a harp..."


**Hostage:**

**One-shot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mediator.**

**Summary: One-shot. Paul POV. "You hurt me, Suze, and you're going to regret it. I can read you like a book, and I can play you like a harp."**

**A/N: Set after HAUNTED. Inspired by Elaine (GroovyBananas)'s fic 'Stay'. Starts off somewhat similar, but changes. Was going to be a songfic, but being all evil, so I won't.**

**I love Paul POV. He's just so damn evil. If you like Paul POV, go read chapter nine of Regrets, too. I wrote the whole chapter for a change XD **

**A section of this is inspired by a book at school, 'A View From the Bridge'. Erm, you may not like the part, but read on and see that it's not what you think. The ONLY pairing in this story is Jesse/Suze. And by pairing, I mean reciprocated love. Believe me.**

**Review, please.**

Suze, you've known me for long enough, you should know that defying me isn't the right thing to do.

You made me a promise, and I expect you to stick to it. I warned you to show up for your shifter lessons, Suze, but Rico Suave persuaded you otherwise, told you that he could protect himself.

Oh, but that's the point, Suze. He can't. He cares about you _way _too much. And you should know me enough to know that I'm the Master Manipulator.

Oh, you'll pay for rejecting me; you'll pay for people edging away from me thanks to your _beloved. _I may not be concerned with the popularity, but it's that De Silva is the cause. If he was an angel – how you seem to think of him – he'd have lost his wings. And I? I would already have fallen, and be waiting to catch you. After all, it'd only be a matter of time. And that's all it is now, but you know that, don't you?

You know perfectly well that you hurt me, Suze, and you're going to regret it. I can read you like a book, and I can play you like a harp.

And don't you forget it.

I could eradicate you. I could drag you down hook, line and sinker.

You're lucky that I'm feeling generous. After all, when it comes around to it, you know what the problem is. You know _who _it is. He deserves more pain than you… but don't worry, you'll get your fair share. Nobody hurts Paul Slater and gets away with it.

Don't get me wrong; I still like you. But it'd be far better to sort this out and move on, without being bitter about everything, which is best, as it's only a matter of time, Suze.

It's only a matter of time.

(-)

Suze is not easy to get hold of when she's hiding. And she is hiding, probably all holed up with Rico Suave, getting _cosy… _

_Ugh, don't even go there, Paul. _

I stare, watching as cold air rushes out of my mouth in the cold, looking around at the house, eyes fixing on a room I knew to be Suze's, with curtains closed. I grimaced, but at least took advantage of my abilities by materializing in her room – materializing is very similar to shifting, as it is shifting, in essence.

And I crash a lovely little party. Her two friends, CeeCee Webb and Adam McTavish are there, and I smirk; a characteristic trait. None of them have noticed me, so I decide to enlighten them.

"Well, well, well," I drawl, "I wondered whether or not you were actually sick, Suze."

Both Adam and CeeCee spin around, but Suze nearly jumps out of her skin. "Paul…" she says, a little too quickly. It's the first time she hasn't tried to hide her fear. Adam and CeeCee shoot each other 'the look'.

Then, somebody else materializes. "Susa… Slater…!" We stare at each other for a moment, and the tension's mounting. He looks as if wants to rip my throat out, and I'm glad to say that the feeling's mutual. I grin, though; just who I wanted to see.

Suze doesn't answer; she shoots Adam and CeeCee worried looks. Rico seems to get the hint, but before he can go, I speak to him. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up… Good thing, too, because you're needed."

Suze's friends were, at this point, looking extremely confused, and they smile at her, slipping out of the room together, probably to get help. Which was a bit stupid, really. Leaving her to fend for herself and all that. Anyway, I don't care. I take a step forward and smirk at her. "You hurt me, Suze," I mock, to avoid dropping the façade. I do not need her seeing any vulnerability – not that there is much, but I'm not taking chances, "so I'm here to give you your penance. Or, rather, substitute for one." She backs up into a wall. I follow.

_Jesse _glares at me, "Slater! Leave her _alone!" _He's seething mad, I'm delighted to see. "She has nothing to do with you. She _wants _nothing to do with you."

"Oh, really?" I stare at Suze. "We had an agreement, De Silva. And your precious little 'Susannah'", I mock the word in his voice, and he glowers at me even more, "has broken it."

"That is a lie," hesays evenly.

"No, Jesse," Suze says, giving me a death glare. "He's right. I'm sorry."

He stares at her sorrowfully. "Susannah, I-"

I cut in with a sickeningly fake smile. "It was to save your life, Jesse. Suzie over here obviously doesn't think that you can look after yourself, do you, Suze?"

"Of course he can defend himself!" She yells.

"Oh, really," I chuckle, shooting De Silva a level look, then pulling her away from the wall, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a lingering kiss.

He was obviously getting angry. I could feel things around us starting to shake, and it just added to the pleasure. And, to top it all off, the girl didn't even fight it. When our lips were no longer together, I saw that she was staring at me, horror-stricken.

Ignoring the look and letting go of her so quickly that she almost stumbled, I turn to De Silva and give him a look.

_She's mine. _

"Leave her alone," he says in a dangerously low tone.

"On the contrary," I reply, my voice matching his in tone, "you leave _her _alone."

"I never will," he replies, glowering at me.

"Oh, but you will," I say with a knowing smirk, before spinning around and grabbing Suze, "because I hold a ransom over your head."

He stares at me in shock. A bit stupid, really, but then again, it _is _him. Why would I kill Suze? She's worthless dead, but alive… Oh, she's worth a lot alive. I neglect to tell him that, of course. Let him take it literally; it'll only do me good in the end. "I could drag her down hook, line and sinker," I say, voicing an earlier thought. And of course, I could – but 'could' is very different from 'would', if you catch my drift.

He looks down. Defeat. Resignation. Surrender.

I smirk and envelope my arm around Suze, before whispering in her ear, "I told you you'd pay, Suze. I hope you remember to listen to me in the future." She stared at me in shock, silent tears trickling down her face. I move forwards and grab De Silva's arm, holding him hostage, and he tries to back off, looking disgusted. "Ah, but you insisted," I smirk, and he glowers at me.

Suddenly, the door bangs open. In come CeeCee, Adam and – well, I think the guy looks kind of like Father Dominic, but why anybody would bring him without knowing Suze was a Mediator is beyond me.

I smirk, tightening my grip on Jesse's arm, and shift.

**A/N: The end didn't run as smoothly as I'd hope… Tell me whether or not you like it…**


End file.
